


Get On Your Knees

by darlingkingofhell



Series: Yes Sir [1]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Q, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Sal, Threesome - F/M/M, like a bunch of aftercare, petnames, tons of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkingofhell/pseuds/darlingkingofhell
Summary: Q has a plan to finally deal with the sexual tension between him, his girlfriend, and Sal, which may or may not involve lying about his cat peeing on his couch when Sal asks to stay for a few days. Who can blame him?*OR: Shameless smut and fluff so I can get all of my ideas about dominant, ex-firefighter Q out of my head*hot new take on X/Reader by doing a super vague description rather than direct first person language





	1. Benji How Could You

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is fictional and does not represent the actual people it's based on. This is not an actual reflection on their personal life or personality. :) 
> 
> Also, not beta'd please lemme know if there are any errors or something you might want to see in upcoming chapters!

(Earlier that day)

Q stroked her cheek as she knelt prettily at his side. She sunk deeper into the posture, eyelids heavy, body relaxed. His hand moved to her hair, gently scratching along her scalp.

“okay babygirl, you with me a little more? You were so good for me. Such a good girl for me, aren’t you?” Q asked, voice gravely and thick with that accent of his.

“mhmm” she sighed, pressing further into his warm touch, basking in his comfort and praise.

“good girl,” he said “now, you know I wanted to talk to you about something new we might try. We’ll only do it if you’re comfortable with it, and I won’t be hurt if you tell me you’d rather not.”

She nodded, tilting her head to the side, indicating that she was listening. Her eyelids were still heavy, but she wasn’t as far gone as she was a few minutes ago. As he told her about his plan, she found herself becoming more interested. By the time he was finished, she enthusiastically agreed, hopping in his lap to wrap her arms around his neck and give him a shy kiss. His stubble scratched her in the best way possible. Q smiled, pulling her back a few inches to look at her. 

“That’s my girl. Now we better go and get things ready for our guest.” He said, lifting her as he stood, as though she weighed nothing. While he may be a bit softer, he never lost the muscle he’d gained as a firefighter. She squealed, delighted as he hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her like a child to their room.

*

(same day, 8PM)

Q and she were sitting on the couch, the girl with her head in his lap, when someone knocked on the door. Q made to stand up, but the girl stopped him with a hand on his thigh and a peck on his jaw. 

“I’ve got it, love,” she said brightly “besides, you and I both know you couldn’t lie to save your life.” She said, hopping up and making her way to the door, fully aware of how her swaying hips pulled Q’s attention. With a last glance over her shoulder at him, she disappeared onto the hall. She laughed a little to herself at the puppy-like look on her boyfriend’s face. How he could make her beg for his cock one moment and look like a lost puppy the next, she had no clue. When she opened the door, Sal greeted her with a warm smile. She instantly pulled him into a hug that lingered a little longer than necessary. He smelled of laundry detergent and soap, as always. It was such a welcoming scent that always managed to relax her. 

“Hey chica, thanks again for letting me crash here while they’re finishing that construction. I tell you that noise is just god awful, always clamoring around as I’m trying to sleep! Don’t they ever stick to a normal schedule? I swear I could just fall asleep here and now.” Sal says, gesturing to his upright position in the doorway. 

“Are you kidding? Of course, you can stay here as long as you need! Unfortunately, Benji peed on the couch and is still in the habit of doing it, so it looks like you’ll be bunking with us.” She said, smiling to herself, hoping the highness of her voice didn’t give away the lie “but don’t worry, our bed is plenty big enough to fit us all comfortably!” She smiled at him reassuringly. Just then strong arms reached around her middle pulling her back into a warm, solid chest. Q’s shaggy hair fell around her as he bent down to kiss her neck. She preened at the attention, looking to Sal smiling, hoping to ease any awkwardness he might feel. He was fixated on where Q was currently hidden in the crook of her neck. She grinned to herself thinking this was going exactly as they had hoped. She reached up to stroke a hand through Q’s hair and noticed the way Sal’s breath hitched at the motion before looking to his shoes. 

“Hon, would you take Sal’s bag to our room? I already let him know about the couch situation.” She asked sweetly, pulling Q’s hair lightly, making him come up for air. He gave her a look that told her he wasn’t finished with her yet but nodded. Grabbing the duffel bag and backpack from Sal, Q disappeared down the hall. Sal shuffled a little, now unsure what to do since his hands were empty. 

“You can take your shoes off if you want. It’s pretty late so we figured maybe you’d like to just chill out in our room and watch a movie? You know where the bathroom is, feel free to take a shower or whatever. Q made sure it was beyond clean, just for you.” She said, giving him a wink. With that she turned and followed Q to their room, giving him a small smile before disappearing through their bedroom door. Sal took a calming breath to settle his nerves before toeing off his shoes and heading to the bathroom across from their room. 

Once the door was closed he splashed some water on his face, feeling a bit more in control. His mind was spinning, trying to figure out if he was reading more into the situation than was there. Q was his best friend, surely that was all? Nodding to himself, Sal turned on the shower and stripped. Once the shower was nice and hot, Sal submerged himself under the soothing spray. He let it wash some of the tension out of his muscles. Bit by bit he felt himself relax, exhaling to ease some of the remaining tension. Finally, he reached for the body wash. Looking up he saw two, which made sense. He was about to use what he assumed was Q’s (some alpine extreme ultra 5-in-1 wash that looked terrible for his skin) but then he decided instead to go for the other one–some floral soap that smelled divine. Sal justified this to himself claiming that this one was clearly the better quality of the two and he didn’t want his skin drying out, but deep down he knew there was more. Part of him hoped Q noticed. Hoped he liked his choice. That thought warmed him, thinking of Q devouring him the same way he’d heard Q talk about devouring his girl. Sal rinsed his hair with the matching shampoo and conditioner that was also in the shower. After another minute or two of the soothing water, Sal shut off the taps and reached for one of the fresh towels on the rack. Only then did he realize his dilemma: he didn’t have any clean clothes, and like hell he was putting on those dirty clothes after just getting out of the shower. Sal steeled himself before wrapping the towel around his waist, squaring his shoulders and crossing from the bathroom to the bedroom. The bedroom was dimly lit, the only light coming from the warm glow of lamp by the bed. The bed… 

He stood in the doorway blinking, transfixed by the scene before him. Q and she were on the bed making out. But what really kept Sal speechless was how…dominant Q was being. The girl was on her back beneath him, dwarfed by his massive body. Both of her wrists were pinned to the pillows near her head by Q’s hands, which didn’t seem to be gripping lightly. His mouth was demanding, clearly in control and his hips ground down hard against her. Even from the doorway Sal could see the obvious bulge that was in no way under control beneath his loose pajamas. The girl wrapped her legs around his waist trying to get more friction and Q released one of her wrists to dig his nails into her thigh, scratching his way down her leg until her gripped her ankle and hitched it higher on his body. The girl gasped into his mouth at the new angle and Q groaned muttering a string of words. All Sal caught was babygirl and so good for me but those few words made him feel ready to combust. As bare as he was he still felt too hot. Just then the girl glanced up at him. Sal thought he saw a satisfied grin flash across her face before she looked back to Q, murmuring something. He nodded at her words and quickly slowed his pace, releasing her wrist. 

Both of them were out of breath, foreheads resting together for a moment before the swapped positions and the girl was pulled into Q’s lap, both looking up at Sal. 

“Sorry, Sally. Didn’t hear the water turn off.” Q said with a lopsided grin. 

Sal nodded not really hearing him. Sal moved to get his duffel bag from where it was stashed in the corner, pulling out his pajamas and a cotton sleep shirt. He muttered under his breath that he was gonna go change and he’d be right back. Quickly he slipped out the door, only realizing why his gait was suddenly awkward when he dropped his towel only to find himself painfully hard. 

“shitshitshithitshit” Sal muttered to himself, resting his head against the cool mirror. Surely they had noticed. There was no way they hadn’t noticed the raging boner he was sporting. Hopefully they would chock it up to some weird way he had tied his towel, or something. He changed quickly, willing himself to calm down slightly. After he deemed it sufficiently less noticeable, he went back into the room, braced for another round of making out, but instead Q was cradling her, murmuring words into her ear. She was wrapped in a blanket and the pre-movie commercials for a 90’s Disney DVD were playing, casting the room with a blue glow. After Sal put away his old clothes, he glanced at Q, unsure of what to do. Q motioned for him to join them on the bed.

Sal crossed the room and slipped into the far end of the bed, but Q pulled him closer, so he was resting against Q’s side, head on his shoulder, nose almost buried in the girl’s hair. Q kept murmuring to her but now Sal could hear what he was saying.

“such a good girl for me. So good. My good babygirl. You did so well. So good for me…” Q kept up a steady stream of praise. Every now and then he would pause to press a kiss to her forehead. The sweetness of the moment tugged at Sal. He wanted to be cared for like that. Without meaning to, he let a whimper escape from the back of his throat. He tried to cover it by coughing, but Brian had heard it. He looked up from his ministrations. 

“Sal, look at me.” Q said, a new level of command slipping into his voice. Sal kept his eyes glued to where they were fixed on his nails. Then he felt a finger under his chin and he didn’t resist as his gaze was brought up to match Brian’s. He expected many things; disgust, anger, even confusion. Instead what he saw there was hope. 

“Sal,” Brian said voice low and gravely, “do you want to be my good boy too? Do you want me to take care of you?” he asked, tone dead serious. Without meaning to, Sal nodded, not daring to break the spell Q had him under.

“then get on your knees, pretty boy.”


	2. Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd but enjoy! lemme know if there's anything I need to fix
> 
> y'all don't go expecting updates this quick usually ;)

(then get on your knees, pretty boy)

Sal felt frozen for just a moment then stumbled off the bed onto his knees. He may have been a bit awkward in his movements but if he was, all it did was make Q chuckle a little at how endearing his boy was already. Q looked down at the other man, kneeling so still, head bent down and waiting for Q to take the lead. Q carefully shifted the girl off of his lap, tucking her into the nest of pillows at his side. She let out a small sigh but didn’t seem too upset. With a last kiss to her forehead, Q stood up so that he was directly before Sal. 

“Good boy.” Q said huskily. He watched pleased as his words sent a shiver through Sal and brought a lovely blush to his cheeks and ears. “now, I want to tell you exactly what I’m offering, then I want to hear your thoughts. Does that sound okay? You may respond freely for now.” Q said, pausing to give Sal time to murmur “yes sir.”

“Good boy,” Q praised warmly. He slipped a hand into Sal’s short hair and tugged it lightly. “Sal, I would like very much to take care of you. I want you to be my good boy. I want to spoil you, just like I do with my babygirl. I’m offering whatever you’re comfortable with–whether that’s a one-time thing–“Q paused at the pained whine that Sal let slip “–or a more permanent arrangement.” He gave Sal’s scalp a reassuring scratch to soothe his anxiety. “I want you know that no matter what you decide, I will always listen to you and you will never be punished for not wanting to do something. This is about what we all want, not just you following orders. Okay?” Sal nodded “good. While there’s a lot I’d like to do with you, we would be starting slow. Nothing too intense at first and we’ll always talk about scenes before we do anything. To begin with I’d like to start with simple commands like keeping your hands on the headboard or light pain like nail scratches, if that appeals to you. If you disobey the punishments will also be minimal, like doing the dishes or not getting dessert. Make sense?” another nod, “now, I’d like to hear what you think.” 

Sal knelt for a moment, considering what his best friend had just told him. He would’ve thought this was some sick joke or the build-up to an IJ punishment if it weren’t for the seriousness he could feel permeate Q’s tone. Making up him mind, Sal looked Q in the eyes before responding “Sir, I want that so bad. I want to be taken care of please. I’ll be so good for you I promise. I… I don’t want this to just be once. I want to try and make us work. As far as kinks go, I’m not very experienced but I trust you to help me find things I like. I definitely liked that suggestion of you scratching me.” Sal coughed a little, ears turning pink, “I’m yours.” Sal finished, hoping it was enough. 

Q’s face lit up like he was five again getting his first action figure. He pulled Sal up by his shirt and wrapped him in a solid embrace. Immediately Sal relaxed against the larger man’s chest, feeling safe. From the bed the girl gave a satisfied sigh watching her boys. 

“There’s more we need to talk about and you really do need rest, but for now do you want to watch a movie with some light orders? Something simple like ask permission to speak? That goes for you too love” Q asked, pulling back slightly to look at Sal for his reaction, directing the last bit toward the girl on the bed. Sal tugged a little on Q’s sleeve, silently asking permission. “good boy. Go ahead hon.” Blushing at the praise, Sal looked down at his feet before asking “isitokaytokissyou? Uhm as in both of you, either of you, whichever. That’s the only rule I’m not sure about.” Sal asked in a rush, words blurring together. 

Q let out a small huff that made his eyes crinkle at the edges before pulling Sal closer by his hips to whisper in his ear “I sure hope so pretty boy, ‘cause I was hoping to find out if your tongue is just as sharp up close.” Sal shivered at how thick his Q’s accent was suddenly. Something made him want to bare is neck to the other man, so he did. Q’s eye’s darkened at the gesture. He nipped along Sal’s jaw for just a moment before addressing Sal’s second concern. ”And yes, we’re both in this with you,” he said gesturing to himself and the girl “and we’re both very much interested in that mouth of yours.” This last line was more directed to Sal’s mouth than anything else. Sal blushed, ducking his head into Q’s throat. Getting an idea, he risked placing a light kiss to Q’s jugular. How could he resist when it was right there? Q let out a low rumble that vibrated through Sal. Feeling emboldened by this, Sal nipped lightly, then smoothed over it with another kiss. At this, Sal felt Q’s cock harden against his thigh and realized he was in a similar state. Groaning he tried to rut against Q’s thigh to get more friction, but as he did so Q got a firm grip on the nape of Sal’s neck. 

“not so fast pretty boy, you have to earn your rewards.” Q said, giving him a self-satisfied smirk. He gave his neck one last squeeze before pulling Sal back with him onto the bed. Sal ended up sandwiched between Sal and her as the beginning of some cartoon started. Woodland animals sung cheerily as a forest scene painted the room in green light. Q’s arm was around his waist and the girl was half-draped over him with her head in his lap. Sal relaxed into the embrace letting his hand go play with her hair. Despite his deep voice remaining low, Sal jumped when Q spoke. “Hon, do want to talk about what you like and don’t like? Or do you want me to make some suggestions and see what you like?” Sal almost responded before remembering Q’s rule and instead tugged on his pajamas, waiting for permission to peak. 

“Good boy remembering. Yes, you may answer.” Q said warmly, loving how obedient Sal was already. 

“I’d like for you to make some suggestions sir. I want to hear what you have in mind.” Sal said, surprised to hear how soft his tone was. He felt himself relaxing even more into Q’s side, happy to let him take control for now. His rough voiced lulled over Sal. He felt warm and safe surrounded by Q. 

“Well love, I’d like to build up your tolerance. I want to tease you for hours as I keep pushing you to the edge then backing away. We’d start small, just once or twice before you got to come. Maybe make a rule that you can’t come without permission. Maybe even forbid you from making yourself come when you’re alone.” Q said, voice getting huskier the longer he spoke. Sal wasn’t sure with the dim lighting, but he thought Q’s eyes had darkened even more. His throat was suddenly dry, so he just nodded, cheeks pink. From his lap, the girl giggled and tugged on Q’s pajamas. Q let her speak with a “yes love?”

“just you wait, sir knows how to make denial heaven and hell all at once” she said brightly. She smiled up at Q who stroked along her cheek lovingly. Sal suddenly felt way too hot even though his clothing was thin. He risked a glance at Q and found him watching for his reaction. Sal tugged on Q’s pajamas and Q gave him a nod. 

“I’d like that a lot sir. I like the idea of you having that control for me. Letting you make the decisions.” Sal said, hoping his voice wasn’t too rough with need. At his words, Q’s expression shifted from lighthearted to something more intense. 

Q shifted so that his voice was low in Sal’s ear “would you like that right now pretty boy? Me taking control of you? Taking care of you?” Sal shivered at the command that undercut his words. Sal nodded desperately. “nuh-uh hon, I gotta hear you say it. You can speak love.” The girl shifted off Sal’s lap to curl further back on the bed and watch the two.

“Yes sir, please” Said Sal hearing how high his own voice was. He was staring at where his hip was pressed against Q’s, so he was caught off-guard when suddenly Q’s was on top of him pressing him in to the mattress. His hands were pinned above his head by one of Q’s hands. 

“Alright then love, you’re going to listen very carefully. For now, if you say stop or no, I’ll stop but I want you to try and practice using our safeword system. It’s just like stoplights, green means go, yellow is slow, and red is stop. Never feel bad about safewording hon, it will never make me upset. My primary concern is your wellbeing, ok?” Sal nodded “you can speak now, unless I tell you otherwise” said Q.

“yes sir.” Said Sal, now caught in Q’s gaze. Q gave him a small smile. 

“While there’s a lot that I’d like to do to that mouth or yours, tonight we’re going to stay small. I’m going to blow you for as long as I like, as slowly as I like. When you get close to coming, you tell me. You’re not allowed to come without permission. Understand?” Q said all of this as he ground his hips down onto Sal’s. Sal could feel the growing hardness there and could already tell Q was huge. 

“Yes sir,” Sal murmured, already out of breath “sir?” Sal asked hesitantly, voice almost inaudible. He blushed and almost regretted what he was about to ask.

“what is it, sweetheart?” Q asked softly. His voice was now warm and inviting, making Sal’s chest ache. 

“uhm I just wanted to let you know you don’t need to be gentle holding me down.” Sal said quietly. His cheeks were glowing red.

Instead of answering, Q kissed him. It started slow and sweet, with Q meeting his lips gently and lovingly. However, it quickly shifted to something much more dominating. Q’s free hand moved to cup Sal’s jaw firmly, tilting his head to the angle he wanted. Sal moaned into his mouth and tried to grind their hips together, but Q pinned him down, moving the hand on his face down his neck, dragging slowly, skirting over his ribs, to rest on Sal’s hip. Q easily held him down to the bed. Sal felt so small under Q’s large frame but in such a good way. Q was everywhere around him, dark hair falling around him, rough beard scraping along his jaw as Q began kissing down his neck, and solid hips burying him in the mattress. Sal tried again in vain to buck his hips up and was rewarded with a growl from Q, who quickly brought is mouth up to Sal’s ear. He nipped at Sal’s ear before honest to god growling in his ear “now are you going to be a good boy for me or am I going to need to show you who’s in charge?” Feeling a bit daring, Sal tried to roll his hips up again. At that, Q’s touch vanished from him. Sal whimpered at the loss and opened his eyes, which he hadn’t realized were closed. Q was standing by the bed. He had already removed his shirt and was now studying Sal like a starving lion that had just spotted dinner. Sal felt antsy under his gave and tried to shift around to relieve some nerves, but Q’s voice stopped him. 

“No.” He said, his voice heavy as lead “you’re going to stay right there, exactly as you are until I tell you otherwise. Now, it seems like you’re unsure who’s in charge here, but I think I know something that might help.” As he said this he paced around the bed until he stood at the foot of the bed, watching Sal with hooded eyes. He placed a hand in the girl’s hair, which drew a content sigh out of her. “Strip.” He said, voice heavy with command. 

Sal immediately regretted testing him. He was supposed to strip in front of them? Sure, she was only in a t-shirt and short shorts, but at least he still had his clothes on as a last protective barrier. He fidgeted nervously with his hands, which were still above his head. Seeing his hesitancy, Q said in a mellower tone “color sweetheart?” His eyes were warm and caring, seeking to make sure Sal was okay. At that, Sal let out a breath and said “green”

“In that case, I’m not in the habit of repeating myself.” Q said, an edge back in his voice. Nodding, Sal slid out of bed as gracefully as he could and began to take off his shirt. As he did so he noticed both pairs of eyes on him. He slipped his pajamas and boxers down next and looked down at his feet after folding his clothes sloppily and throwing them to his bag. As he stood there he felt his blush getting worse, creeping up his neck. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe now that he was naked the would both see that they didn’t really want him. He was just about to wrap his arms around himself and go run out when he heard the girl say “oh he’s lovely isn’t he sir? Look at how pretty his blush is.” Her voice cooed as though he was something adorable worthy of admiring. “I know babygirl, he’s quite pretty isn’t he, the way he just stands and waits for orders. Such a good boy, isn’t he? And look at his pretty little cock. I bet it’ll bounce so nicely when I fuck him. That is, if it isn’t already buried in you.” Q replied. His voice was low and dangerous. He sounded ready to pounce. 

“Sal, while you do look so pretty just standing there waiting for orders, I’d like you to get on the bed for me. right on your back, lay in the middle. You’re going to give us a show.” Sal did as he commanded, feeling his chest loosen with tension he hadn’t realized was building up. He looked up to see the girl watching him reverently and Q admiring him like he’d like to take him then and there. “Sal, you seem to be confused who gives the orders. So, you’re going to do exactly what I ask, and each time you don’t everything stops. Understand? For now, only nod yes or no unless you need to safeword.” Sal nodded, eyes roving from Q’s face down his broad chest, to the massive bulge that strained under his pajamas. “good boy” Q all but purred. “I want you to show us how you jerk off, pretty boy. You’re still not allowed to come but get as close as you can.” Q said. His hand was still buried in the girl’s hair and he tugged slightly, making her hum in pleasure. Sal’s skin felt prickly and he felt like he was burning up, but he did as he was told.

As he started to stroke himself, his eyes slipped shut. He used the precome already beading at the tip to slick his palm. He paid extra attention to the vein underneath and the indent right at the top. He bit back a moan when he came down on a particularly nice stroke. “nuh-uh, let us hear you.” Q said, voice rough with arousal. His voice and the sensations combined made Sal whine. He kept pumping his fist and far quicker than normal felt the heat coiling in his stomach. His ears were burning with embarrassment as he keened again. “you’re close aren’t you hon? Such a good boy, dong so well.” Q said voice low. Sal warmed at the praise, speeding his movements. As the pressure felt like it was about to tip him over, he made himself let go. Pulling away, everything burned with need. He felt like he was burning up from the inside, like there was a pit opening in him. He needed to come, he would’ve given anything to come. He let out an involuntary whine at the feeling. He would be good though. Q had told him not to come and he would be good for him. Sal felt the bed dip down next to him and Q’s voice was low humming in his ear 

“good boy. Would you like to come now? Do you think you’ve earned that?” Sal nodded desperately. “hmmm, I don’t know. Do you think you can be good for me and keep you hands here?” He said, pinning Sal’s hands above his head. Sal nodded again, needing attention back on his dick. “Alright, be still for me. Remember, if you don’t do as I say, I stop.” The last part was barely audible with how low Q’s voice dropped. At that he worked his way down Sal’s body. Kissing along his jaw, stubble scraping Sal’s skin. He spent some time on Sal’s neck, sucking and biting a spot that made Sal keen. Once he felt satisfied with the mark he’d left, he kissed down to Sal’s clavicle and along his shoulder. Q took his time taking Sal apart. Each time Sal wriggled from the sensations, Q would sit back, ignoring Sal’s whines on protest. He would return after only a moment or two but Sal learned to keep still letting Q take his time. Sal was so lost in the sensation of Q’s tongue and scruff that he felt like he was floating free. He was comforted knowing Q would take care of him. Q nipped down one side of Sal’s ribs, drawing a groan out of Sal and a growl in response. By now, Q had Sal pinned to the mattress with his hands on Sal’s hips and his body weight pressing down on Sal. When Q got to Sal’s hip, he bit down harder than he had before, pulling a gasp from Sal. He licked at the bite, soothing the sharp pain there, but the pain was melding with the heat making Sal shiver with pleasure. Q nuzzled along the tick patch of hair around Sal’s leaking cock before licking a hot stripe up his length. Sal muffled a scream at the intense pleasure. After denying his cock one orgasm, it was bordering on overstimulated. Already from one touch he was close to coming. He wouldn’t last long, that was for sure. Q’s suddenly swallowed him down. The heat and pressure were phenomenal. Sal’s hips bucked up against his will and all of a sudden Q’s mouth was gone. Sal groaned at the loss. His cock felt like it was burning with the need to come. After a moment, Q’s hands were pushing him more firmly into the mattress and Q’s mouth was on him again. This time he was punishingly slow. He took him time, licking Sal like a popsicle. His tongue was always just this side of firm, keeping Sal on edge but not getting him close enough to tip over. Sal couldn’t tell how long this went on for before he felt like he was burning with need, whining and so close to begging Q to finally let him come already. When he was sure he couldn’t take anymore, Q said “come when you want, you’ve been so good for me” before swallowing him down again, hollowing his cheeks, working Sal’s cock until he came with lights flashing on his eyelids. 

Sal’s skin was buzzing, and he felt like his limbs were weightless. Q’s weight lifted of the bed slightly and he murmured something Sal couldn’t understand. Before Sal could worry about it too much, Q was picking him up to curl him in his lap. Sal’s head was tucked under Q’s chin and he felt Q’s voice rumbling through him. All of the steely command had slipped out of Q’s voice and now it was a familiar warm rumble that wrapped around him like a blanket. “You were so good for me love. Such a good boy. We’re gonna get you all cleaned up then have some snuggles. How does that sound? You just relax, I’ve got you. I’ve got you. You were so good. My good boy.” Sal fell asleep to Q’s words surrounding him, warming him more thoroughly than a blanket could. He let himself slip into the warm darkness of sleep, knowing Q would be there to keep him safe.


	3. Just Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some quick fluff :)

Sal sleeping was easily one of the cutest things Q has ever seen. Only more adorable is Sal curled asleep in his lap with his babygirl curled up with him, both so sweet and innocent. Q had never felt more settled. He was absolutely happy just sitting in this moment, holding his darlings. As happy as he was, he felt the weight of their trust in him. Somehow it didn’t feel confining or pressuring; he felt warm and fulfilled knowing they were safe in his arms and that they had everything they needed. When he shifted his hold on them, they both snuffled adorably and squeezed in even closer to him. Sal’s head was tucked into his chest, almost curled into a ball, and his girl had her nose behind his ear. Her soft breaths tickled his ear, but he didn’t have any desire to move her. 

The cartoon on screen was almost over. He just kept watching bemused as the woodland creatures began another song. Absentmindedly he scratched up and down Sal’s bare back, which made Sal sigh contentedly and nose closer. He dug his nails in deeper, which only made Sal shift closer. Q hummed happily as the credits rolled. He’d deal with reaching the remote later. For now, he had more important things to think of.


End file.
